Sunshine
by Madisonne
Summary: Uhm... Set after the wars, but don't worry about spoilers, it's rather... Different. (I wrote this before I saw the end) Quite humourous if I do say so myself! Sparked by an actual phone conversation.


Sunshine

By: Madisonne

Warnings: Humour, weirdness, OOCness

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does NOT belong to me... (Damn, damn, damn...) No infringement on the rights of the owners of said anime intended. Don't sue me, suing isn't nice. As for the fic, don't steal it! Criticism accepted (feed me feed-back at Fire_Elf_Rei@hotmail.com!!!), flames laughed at.

Notes: This fic was written as a result of a phone call that I received a few weeks ago, as you will understand as I write it. This fic is also not meant to exist on its on, it is part of a larger piece that I have only sketched out an outline for. Being as such, the time-frame may be confusing. This takes place after the end of the war, but I very much doubt it will ruin the ending, as I don't know what _really_ happened. In my version, everyone survives and is all happy and such... Yeeeaaah, riiiiiight... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was three in the morning and Wufei had _just_ fallen asleep, after going 14 days with none, when, in his dark hotel room, the phone rang. Rolling over from his side to his back, he rubbed his eyes and reached over for the phone. "Hulo? Whossit, watduhyawan'?" (Translation: Hello? Who is it, what do you want?) He grumbled at the person on the other end. 

A deep voice snickered then replied, "Good morning Sunshine!"

Wufei looked terribly confused, then terribly upset. "I don't know who the hell you are or what the fuck you want, but shut the hell up anyway! And don't call me 'Sunshine'!" He growled at the phone and the other speaker who was laughing drunkenly. Wufei slammed the phone into the holder and turned back over and went back to sleep.

* * * * *

Wufei woke up near noon the next day feeling quite refreshed. He vaguely remembered a phone call early the same morning, and nearly shrugged it off as he remembered nothing more than the phone ringing and someone calling him... "_Sunshine_?!!" He yelped. "I have never been so insulted in all my life!" He stormed out of bed and into the bathroom where he enjoyed a long shower. 

After his shower he changed into one of his impeccably white outfits and bound up his hair into his usual ponytail. He decided to practice his katas, after all, even if the war was over, he shouldn't let his skill fall into disrepair. 

An hour later meant a very worn out and _very_ hungry pilot made his way to the elevator to find some source of nutrients down in the main level of the hotel. He realized, belatedly, that he must have been glaring as he entered the elevator because the other occupants skirted over to the other side of the elevator as he came on. 

When the elevator reached the main floor, the others stood to the side, giving Wufei the right of way out of the elevator. He coolly scanned his eyes over the group, then frowned as two all too familiar faces stuck out from the crowd. The two men were not looking his way, eyes focused down at their shoes. 

Snarling slightly, Wufei stalked off of the elevator, the other passengers following, at a distance, behind him. If one looked carefully, the two men that had caught the pilot's attention were trying _very_ hard not to smirk.

As Wufei walked, he fumed over the injustice of it all. 'The day after the end of the war, and the gods insult me by allowing those two... Scoundrels, yes, scoundrels, to reside in the same hotel as myself. This is injustice!' His reverie was broken as he reached the hotel's restaurant and slipped inside, scanning the crowd for his four friends. 

He located them sitting at a table near the window, laughing at some joke one of them had made. Silently, Wufei slid into a seat at the end of the table. 

Heero was the first one to notice him, while he was in the process of standing up. "Well, it looks like Sunshine was able to join us." He said in his normal monotone, as he pushed in his chair. "See you all later." He left, leaving behind a _very_ upset Wufei, and maniacally laughing three other pilots. 

"So _he _was the one who called me last night..." He growled, "By the gods, I swear I'll bring that boy to justice!" He began to get up.

Still laughing, Quatre motioned for him to sit. "No, he didn't call you."

"Well then, who did?!! It had to be one of you!"

The remaining three pilots shook their heads. 

At that moment, a waiter walked up to them, asking for Wufei's order.

Wufei sullenly gave the information, glaring at his companions the entire time.

The waiter nodded. "Very good... _Sunshine..._" The waiter fought down a snicker as he walked away. 

At that, Wufei turned bright red. "Kisama! Does the entire_ world_ know about this?!!"

Quatre looked confused. "No, actually only people in this hotel..."

"You know what I meant!" He hissed. "The _injustice_ of it all! Speaking of injustice, do you know who's in this hotel at this very minute?!!"

The other three shook their heads, no. 

Wufei, at this point, was nearly shaking with rage. "Treize and Zechs!!! That is the worst insult I have ever sustained! Why I ought to..."

Quatre cut him off. "Oh, I invited them here!"

Wufei looked like he had been hit in the back of the head with a board. "You did _what_?!! As of eight o'clock last night we were trying to _kill_ them and vice versa, and you invited them here?!!"

"I thought that since the war was over, we could talk things out..."

"Talk things out?!! It'll be more like 'try to avoid the bullets'!!!"

"I really don't think they're all that bad..."

"They're not that bad?!! They were trying to _kill_ us, remember?!! They're unjust slime!!!"

At this point Treize and Zechs had come up to the table and sat down next to Duo and Trowa. "Now, _that's_ a friendly invitation, if I've ever seen one!" Zechs said as he sat down, with mock hurt.

Wufei just glared.

The conversation picked up after then, the three pilots each laughing and talking in turn, the fourth one sitting back in his seat, sulking. 

A while later, the conversation ended with handshakes (very reluctant ones on a certain person's part) all around and a promise to meet again later, Wufei stormed out, being followed by his other three friends.

Treize laughed as he watched the pilots leave. "That dark one, he has spirit."

Zechs laughed as well. "Yup. (Wow, that was a very not Zechs-ish thing to say!!!)"

Treize looked down at the wine glass he held in his hand, and swirled around the liquid inside with subtle flicks of his wrist. "Do you think we should tell him?"

Zechs snickered. "Nah, let's make him sweat it out..."

Treize grinned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
